zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Games
Games There are currently 5 games on Zimmer Twins, Flying Furball, Snack Attack, Psychic Stunt Wagon, Stack Master, and Escape From Skull Cave.The first 3 are on Qubo, while the last 2 are on teletoon. Flying Furball, Snack Attack, Stack Master, and Psychic Stunt Wagon are also available on the iPhone and iPod Touch. The games are approximately .99 for iPod and iPhone. Flying Furball In Flying Furball, you control Edgar and 13. You press up to jump over obstacles, and down to duck under them.You also have to collect fishbones, and will gain a small amount of health for each bone. There are 3 levels. Level 1 is the Alley, Level 2 is the Jungle, and Level 3 is the Chinese restaurant. On iPhone, you press the left side of the screen to jump, and the right to duck. On iphone, the levels are the Park, the Chinese restaurant, and the Jungle. Flying Furball Snack Attack In Stack Attack, you must protect the House from Trick or Treaters. You use the directional buttons to move the snack bowl from side to side. You hold the space bar to change distance, and then release it to fire. You do the same with the shift key to fire a candy explosion to attack multiple enemies. On iPhone, you tap the bottom of the screen to move, release to throw, and tap with two fingers at the same time to fire a candy explosion. Snack Attack Psychic Stunt Wagon In Psychic Stunt Wagon, you must get to the bottom of the hill in time.There are cones and tires that you can crash into. If you hit a tire, you will fall off, but if you hit a cone, you will slow down. There are 4 power-ups. A potion increases your Zimmer Power, which lets you fly. A Zimmer Circle stops you, by taking you to the 13th Dimension, sending you up into the sky, or freezing you. A star helps you. It increases your speed and makes you invincible, and sends you into the 17th parallel to increase your time. The last power-up is 13. He makes your controls reverse. On iPhone, you tilt the screen back and forth to steer, and tap it to use Zimmer Power. Psychic Stunt Wagon. Escape From Skull Cave In Escape from Skull Cave, you use your psychic ball to bounce your idol up and out of the cave. If it hits the walls, it will gain damage. You must protect it from evil forces and fire, and crystals protect it. Escape From Skull Cave Stack Master/Psychic Stack In this game, you use your mouse to pick up items and place them on your tray. You use the arrow keys to balance the stack. You click on stars to gain psychic energy, and swirls before they drain it. 13 will appear on your screen and try to distract you. On Teletoon, it is known as Psychic Stack, while on iPhone, it is known as Stack Master. On iPhone, you tap an object and place it on the stack, and tilt to keep the stack balanced. Stack Master/Psychic Stack Category:Zimmer Twins